Maka Tansei
Maka Tansei is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Maka wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has long, paris green hair gathered into a low bun secured by a purple band and 2 markers. She has magenta eyes and she wears a black beret. Her bust size is 1. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her phone at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Maka's default reputation is -3. Liked: -10 Respected: 0 Feared: 0 Background According to her student profile, she is quirky and eccentric, and does not care what people think of her. She draws bizarre and abstract artwork that only she understands. Routine At 7:00 AM, Maka enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the outside of the Science Club on the third floor and sketches boxes. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Art Club to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Art Club and stays there until the end of the day. On Friday afternoons, she and the other Art Club members will gather behind the cherry tree and paint something related to it. Maka paints a very different styled tree which doesn't look like a cherry tree. Topics The topics towards Maka are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Martial Arts * Sports * Reading * Gossip * School Positive *Occult *Music *Video games *Memes *Friends Neutral *Everything else. Bugs *If edited in pose mode, the markers in her hair will change color instead of her hair. Trivia *She was implemented in the July 1st, 2018 Build. *Her name is a play on the words 'マーカ' (māka; marker) and '丹青' (tansei; red and cyan; painting materials). Illustration 5-YearAnniversaryMakaTansei.png|An illustration of Maka from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 44July1st.png|Maka's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. MakaTensei_July27th2018.png|Maka’s 2nd portrait. July 24th, 2018. Student_44_Smile_Maka.png|Maka's 3rd portrait. December 5th, 2018. MakaDec6th2018.png|Maka's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. Student 4444.png|Maka's 5th portrait. Date unknown. MakaProfileJuly118.png|Maka's 1st profile. July 1st, 2018. MakaTanseiProfileDecember1st2019.png|Maka's 2nd profile. December 1st, 2019. Maka Tansei Eating Lunch.png|Maka eating her lunch outside of the Art Club. Maka Tansei Painting Art Club.png|Maka painting in the Art Club. Maka Tansei Painting Cherry Tree.png|Maka painting an abstract piece of art behind the cherry tree after school on Friday. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Art (Club) Category:Killable Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)